


desire (so selfish)

by sunshinefleur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Songfic, Stripping, based on desire by ateez, mark is very attracted to hyuck, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefleur/pseuds/sunshinefleur
Summary: mark desires, and donghyuck is more than willing to provide.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	desire (so selfish)

**Author's Note:**

> i highly recommend listening to desire by ateez while reading this (or at least listening to the song beforehand so you have an idea of how it goes)!! i specifically wrote to follow the contours and pacing of the song with the lyrics in there as little checkpoints of sorts, it really adds a completely different element to the fic :) but of course, read however you're most comfortable, i hope you enjoy this no matter what you choose to do ^^

mark laid back on the bed, his eyes closed and heart racing. all donghyuck had told him when he got back to the dorm was to go to their room and relax, he had a "surprise" for him. so there he waited, still sweaty and panting from practice, but not daring to move in case he missed his boyfriend’s entrance. no one else was home, and the silence was heavy around him. if he  _ really  _ strained his ears, he could hear footsteps in the hallway coming closer to the room.

_ i didn’t need anything / that moment i first saw you _

mark slowly opened his eyes as he heard donghyuck step towards him, and his mouth instantly went dry. donghyuck was dressed simply, in shorts and a t-shirt that draped  _ sinfully _ over his frame. his t-shirt had fallen to one side, leaving his collarbones on full display, and mark couldn’t wait to kiss them. but his face was the true star of the show, his eyes sparkled from the eyeshadow he’d swiped on carefully and his lips were shiny with gloss. 

_ you’re the light in front of my eyes / you’re like an exploding starlight _

all mark could do was stare. “hyuck,” he breathed. “you’re gorgeous.” donghyuck merely chuckled and walked over to the speaker on their bedside table, pushing play with a teasing smile on his face. 

“the best is yet to come, do me a favor and be patient.”

donghyuck’s tone sent a wave of arousal through mark’s body, and he locked eyes with him challengingly. 

“and if i’m not?”

“i guess you’ll just have to find out, won’t you?” 

_ oh i just can’t help it myself / my desire towards you is so selfish _

mark wasn’t usually this impulsive, but he couldn’t hold back any longer. he lunged out of bed and pushed donghyuck against the wall, bringing their lips together in a hungry kiss. donghyuck didn’t resist,  _ couldn’t  _ resist, it was almost like he’d expected this to happen. like he knew the effect he had on mark. the idea lit a fire within mark, and he let out a low growl as he pulled donghyuck’s hair to expose more of his neck. donghyuck shivered in mark’s arms as the older man bit and kissed his way down his body, leaving blooms of blue and purple in his wake. mark connected their lips again once he was satisfied with his work, and smiled as he felt donghyuck return his enthusiasm. donghyuck smiled too, but for a slightly different reason.

_ i want it _

carefully, donghyuck pushed himself away from the wall to maneuver the two of them closer to the bed. he pushed mark down onto it and crawled towards him, his eyes alight with mischief. mark closed his eyes, ready to be kissed again, but donghyuck chose to run his finger along mark’s jawline instead, tracing the sharp lines and committing them to memory. 

_ keep going until the end / there’s still a long way to go _

“i thought  _ i  _ was the one who was supposed to surprise you today,” donghyuck stood up straight and made his way back to the foot of the bed. “now can you stay still on your own or am i gonna have to make you?”

mark glared at him, but with no real malice behind it. “fine. but can i at least know what you have planned?”

“mmm, how about no? it’s a  _ surprise _ babe, just sit back and enjoy yourself for once. you didn’t even let me finish getting ready, close your eyes again for me.”

mark complied, but not without another glare thrown donghyuck’s way. he’d never been more tempted to peek as he heard the telltale sounds of clothes being taken off, but he didn’t want to risk venturing even further into donghyuck’s bad side. he quite enjoyed his freedom of movement, and he knew that’d be the first thing to go if he acted out any more. 

suddenly, the room was silent. the song that had been playing on their speaker had ended sometime during their transitions, and mark squirmed in discomfort. he just wanted to  _ know _ . he knew he’d love whatever his boyfriend had planned, but that did nothing to quell his curiosity.

_ my heart’s beating so fast / heart beating so fast / as if it were to explode now _

the silence stretched on, only serving to heighten the tension in the room. how donghyuck managed to be so quiet while doing whatever he was doing, mark had no idea, but he wished he’d get on with it already. until, finally:

“alright. open.”

mark’s eyes flew open and he drank in the sight of donghyuck standing in front of him in all his glory. while he’d left mark in the dark, he’d stripped down until he was in nothing but plaid boxers that had a hint of glitter woven into them and a lacy black choker. 

_ my two eyes filled with desire / my heart filled with desire _

donghyuck smiled slightly at mark’s reaction. it was time. 

_ i love my desire _

with the push of a button, another song started playing. mark watched in amazement as donghyuck started swaying his hips gently to the beat before breaking into a more choreographed routine. 

donghyuck knew exactly how to push mark’s buttons, so that was what he did. he rolled his body in time with the music and bit his lip as mark’s resolve visibly started to crumble. he couldn’t ignore the darkness in mark’s eyes, and his adam’s apple strained against his choker as he swallowed at the sight. but, he wasn’t done.

_ my eyes become blind  _

he pushed down the hem of his boxers until they were sitting dangerously low on his hips and used his other hand to swipe his hair back, drawing mark in with a gaze through half-lidded eyes.

_ i love my desire _

he tugged at his choker, trying to show how much he’d rather have mark’s hand around his neck.

_ i love my desire _

he dropped to his knees, arms behind his back.

_ desire, desire _

mark broke. donghyuck smirked. he was in for a long night.

_ i love my desire. _

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the spiciest thing i've ever written and ever will write oh boy uhhhhhhhhhhh i didn't expect to write anything like this ever but here we are, feel free to come scream at me on twt @fuiipeach


End file.
